mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bard Spells
Bard Spells are tied to Charisma, which determines what level of spell the Bard can cast, how many of each spell, and what the spell's difficulty class (DC) will be. Bard spells are arcane, and are affected by somatic spell failure caused by wearing heavier armours. Note: An asterisk (*) indicates a custom spell. = 0 Level Spells = * Cure Minor Wounds - heals 1d4 hitpoints * Daze - makes target temporarily lose his actions * Flare - distracts target with a bright light (-1 to attack rolls) * Light - creates a small globe of light to appear over area or target * Resistance - +1 to all saves * Summon Instrument* - creates a musical instrument (currently bugged) = 1st Level Spells = * Amplify - increases the target's ability to hear (+20 to listen) * Balagarn's iron horn - A burst of sound emanates from around the caster, causing all in the area to fall * Charm person - improves the perspective of the caster favorably, upon the target * Cure light wounds - heals 1d8+1/level (max 5) hitpoints * Expeditious retreat - increases caster speed by 150% * Eyes of the Avariel* - The subject gains the avariel's sharp eyesight, receiving a +8 racial bonus on Spot * Grease - fills the area with greasy substance that is difficult to navigate through and slippery * Identify - allows caster to correctly discern the magical nature of items * Lesser dispel - removes low-level magical effects from a target or from an area * Mage armor - +4 armor bonus to target * Magic weapon - imbues targeted weapon with a +1 attack/damage bonus * Protection from alignment - protects from mind-affecting spells, +2 AC, +2 saving throws against specific alignment * Scare - causes target to run in fear * Sleep - causes 4+1d4 HD creatures to fall into a comatose slumber * Sorrow - emo bard causes others to feel his pain (-3 to rolls) * Summon creature I - summons one extra-planar creature to serve as an ally = 2nd Level Spells = * Alter Self* - You assume the form of a creature of the same type as your normal form (such as humanoid). * Blindness/Deafness - strike one creature blind and deaf * Bull's strength - adds 1d4+1 strength * Cat's Grace - adds 1d4+1 dexterity * Clarity - removes effects of sleep, stun, confusion, and charm and protects against mind-affecting spells * Cloud of bewilderment - the caster emits a cloud of noxious fumes that stun and blind all caught in it * Cure moderate wounds - heals 2d8+1/level (max 10) hitpoints * Curse of Impending Blades* - The subject of the spell has a hard time avoiding attacks, sometimes even seeming to stumble into harm's way. (-2 penalty to AC) * Darkness - creates a large globe of magical darkness * Eagle's splendor - adds 1d4+1 charisma * Elation* - allies become full of energy and joy (+2 to Str and Dex, and speed increases by +5'/round) * Fox's Cunning - adds 1d4+1 intelligence * Ghostly visage - sheathes caster in a nimbus of light that grants 10% concealment, 5/+1 damage reduction, and minor spell protection (level 1 and below) * Glitterdust* - A cloud of golden paricles covers everyone and everything in the area, causing creature to become blinded and visibly outlining invsible things. * Heroism* - imbues target with great bravery (+2 bonus on attack rolls, saves, and skill checks) * Hold person - paralyzes one target * Invisibility - renders target unseen to the naked eye * Lehels Vicious Vertigo* - target becomes disoriented, as their world begins to violently shake, move, and spin * Misdirection* - any attempt to reveal auras (such as alignment) on target will fail, returning the aura of a nearby creature instead * Owl's wisdom - adds 1d4+1 wisdom * See invisibility - allows target to see magically hidden creatures * Silence - creates a circle that moves with the target which sound cannot penetrate * Sniloc's Snowball Swarm* - A flurry of magic snowballs erupts in the target area for 2d6 points of cold damage, plus 1d6 per 2 caster levels beyond third, to a maximum of 5d6 at level 9. * Song of Festering Death* - a wailing ululation causes the listener's flesh to bubble and fester into pestilent blobs (2d6 damage/round), and explode on death * Sound burst - stuns and damages all within the area for 1d8 hitpoints * Summon creature II - calls an extraplanar creature as a faithful servant * Tasha's hideous laughter - causes the victim to laugh uncontrollably at the caster's poor jokes * Ultravision - allows the target to see through magical darkness * Vocalise* - target can cast spells without speaking * Wave of Grief* - All within the area are overcome with sorrow and grief (-3 to attack, saving throws, ability checks, and skill checks) = 3rd Level Spells = * Beltyn's Burning Blood* - ignites the blood of the target and burns it, 3d4 fire damage/round. Creatures who dwell in fire or are resistant will have almost no effect from this spell. Undead or bloodless creatures from another plane (like elementals) cannot be affected by this spell. * Bestow curse - lowers target's ability scores by 2 * Charm monster - improves the caster's personal reputation by 50%; may daze PCs or PC associates * Clairaudience/Clairvoyance - enhances target awareness (+10 to listen and spot) * Confusion - befuddles the target, causing them to wander in a daze or attack others randomly * Cure serious wounds - heals 3d8+1/level (max 15) hitpoints * Curse of the Putrid Husk* - This illusion forces the subject to believe his flesh is rotting and falling off his body, and that his internal organs are spilling out. If the target fails his saving throw, he is dazed (and horrified) for 1 round. On the following round, he falls unconscious for 1d10 minutes * Dispel magic - removes magical effects upon a single target or those within a targeted area * Displacement - creates an illusion that the caster is elsewhere, granting a 50% concealment bonus * Emotion: Courage* - fills the area with the feeling of courage. All creatures get +1 attack, +3 damage, and +5 tempory hit points. Also, this spell will erase all fear effects in the area * Emotion: Hope* - fills an area with hope. All creatures in the area of effect get +2 to saving throws and +2 to attack and damage * Fear - causes non-allies in the area to be overcome with mind-numbing fear and flee * Find traps - finds and disarms all traps in the immediate area * Glibness* - target speech becomes fluent and more believable (+30 bonus on Bluff checks) * Greater magic weapon - empowers a touched weapon with +1 bonus/3 caster levels (max +5) * Gust of wind - creates a blast of air that knocks all in area down, as well as clears magical air-related effects * Halt* - target's feet become momentarily stuck to the floor, preventing movement * Haste - increases target speed by 50%, grants +4 dodge AC, and an extra attack / round * Invisibility sphere - creates a mobile zone of invisibility that allies can see each other within * Keen edge - magical sharpens a weapon, increasing its critical range * Legion's Curse of Impending Blades* - enemies have a hard time avoiding attacks, sometimes even seeming to stumble into harm's way (-2 penalty to AC) * Magic circle against alignment - protects all those within the immediate area of the caster from the specified alignment (AC bonus, mind-affecting spells, saving throws) * Remove curse - dispels the effects of a curse * Remove disease - cures the touched target of a disease * Scrying* - magically spy on target, with an invisible sensor that moves at 150 ft / round * Slow - movement of enemies within the immediate area are decreased by 50%, losing 1 attack/round * Sonic Shield* - +4 deflection AC and counters melee attacks with 1d8 sonic damage, knocking enemies back 5 feet * Stunning Screech* - emits a piercing screech like that of a vrock demon. Every creature within the area is stunned for 1 round * Summon creature III - summons an extraplanar being as a faithful servant * Wounding whispers - magical whispers counter successful physical attacks with 1d8+1/level sonic damage = 4th Level Spells = * Break Enchantment* - This spell frees victims from enchantment, transmutations and curses * Calis's Paralytic Bolt* - a bolt stuns and electrifies the target for 3d6 electrical damage * Cure critical wounds - heals 4d8+1/level (max +20) hitpoints * Dimension Door* - caster transfers self and allies from current location to any other spot within range * Dismissal - unsummons enemy familiars, companions, and extraplanar allies * Dominate person - target becomes a faithful and loyal servant * Great Shout* - caster releases a stunning force from his mouth in a 30-foor radius. The shout is extremely taxing and dangerous to the caster * Greater Malison* - all enemies in area of effect suffer -4 to all saving throws * Hold monster - target becomes paralyzed * Improved invisibility - target becomes unseen, retaining partially concealment after aggressive action (50%) * Legend lore - +10 lore +1/caster level * Neutralize poison - removes the effects of poison * Rainbow Pattern* - creates a glowing, rainbow-hued pattern of interweaving colors that fascinates those within it * Summon creature IV - calls an extraplanar ally to be a faithful servant * Tailor Memories* - The victim's memories are made vulnerable to the caster's manipulation. Memories cannot be erased, but only altered. * War cry - shout that causes fear to all enemies in a large area and boosts caster morale (+2 attack and damage) = 5th Level Spells = * Ethereal visage - creates nimbus of light that offers 25% concealment, protection from 2nd level spells and lower, and damage reduction of 20/+3 * Greater dispelling - attempts to dispel magical effects from a single creature, or the greatest effect from a group of creatures * Greater Heroism* - imbues a target with great bravery, +4 attack, saves, and skill checks, immunity to fear effects, and temporary hit points equal to caster level (maximum 20) * Healing circle - cures 1d8+1/level (max +20) for all allies; harms undead * Mind fog - creates an immense area of blue fog that weakens the ability of others to resist mind-affecting spells (-10 will), even after leaving the fog * Shadow Walk* - transports the caster and party members within arms reach to the Plane of Shadow * Summon creature V - summons a powerful extraplanar creature to be a faithful servant * Wall of Greater Dispel Magic* - creates a transparent barrier, anyone through it becomes the target of a Greater Dispel Magic spell = 6th Level Spells = * Analyse Dweomer* - discern all spells and magical properties present in a number of creatures or objects * Blizzard* - summons and centralizes hail on a particular spot by magic * Control Weather* - force the weather in the caster's favor, from sunny skies, heavy rains, or freezing blizzards * Dirge - a song of death and destruction that saps the strength from all enemies as they listen (-2 str/round) * Energy buffer - creates a magical shield that absorbs the elements 40/- each type of element (max 60) * Ice storm - creates an unavoidable hail of ice shards for 3d6 bludgeoning, 2d6 cold damage + 1d6/3 levels * Mass haste - increases the speed of all nearby allies by 50%, granting an additional attack and +4 ac * Memory Wipe* - The victim of the Memory Wipe spell forgets everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. He is not brainwashed and his memories are not altered, he simply forgets * Shadow Double* - creates a duplicate of the caster made from Shadowstuff. The duplicate possesses all abilities of the caster, and will aid the caster one round/level * Summon creature VI - summons a very powerful extraplanar creature as a faithful servant * Trollish Fortitude* - imbues caster with the resilience of a troll, to regenerate 5 hitpoints/round for 2 turns * Wave of Pain* - All living creatures within the cone are overcome with pain and suffering. They are stunned for the duration of the spell. A creature with no discernible anatomy is unaffected by this spell Category:Custom Content Category:Spells